Janet Masters (The Big Valley)
Janet Masters (Julie Adams; 1926-2019) was the main villainess from "The Emperor of Rice," episode 3.21 of The Big Valley (airdate February 12, 1968). Events Janet Masters was the wife of wealthy businessman Warren Masters, having married Warren following the death of his first wife. Warren was also a longtime friend of Victoria Barkley, and in the beginning of the episode, Janet was shown using hypnosis to cure Victoria's headache. Also in the episode, Warren was planning on controlling the entire rice market, but he needed to purchase the Barkleys' rice to do so. However, Warren's plan was to raise the price of the rice, which would hinder the Chinese, as they would be unable to afford to pay the prices. Victoria had already made a deal to sell to the Chinese Association, and with that, Janet masterminded a scheme to abduct Victoria, as her sale to Warren would make the couple rich. She sent her henchman, Key, to kidnap Victoria after starting a distracting fire, and afterwards, the villainess attempted to pin the abduction on the Tong, a Chinese Mafia group, during her encounter with Jarrod Barkley. Janet's claim was that Victoria was backing out of her deal with the Chinese, leading to the Tong abducting her in response. Victoria was found in the Masters' bedroom, where Warren attempted to coerce her into signing away her rice crops to him. She rushed out of the room, only to be knocked out by Janet, revealing Janet as a villainess and kidnapper. Death After knocking out Victoria, Janet tied up Victoria in the basement, and later used a gas lamp and a camera consisting of colorful lights as part of her method of mental torture, as Victoria was also in need of nourishment. The plan was to torment Victoria into signing Warren's deal, and it appeared that Victoria was going to acquiesce after Janet threatened to use a whip on her. However, Victoria took the whip and placed it around Janet's throat while attempting to escape, only for Janet to regain the whip and thrash her several times before she was stopped by Warren. Victoria was tied up again and tortured; all the while, the evil Janet informed her husband that she was planning on kiling Victoria with a Chinese poison, continuing to set up the Tong. The episode's climax saw Victoria pleading to Janet to end her torment, adding that she would sign the deal, leading to Janet untying her. While doing so, Victoria continued to be mesmerized by the lights and knocked over the camera, causing the gas lamp to break while attacking Janet. The scuffle continued as the fire increased, causing a burning wooden beam to fall and strike Janet's back. After Janet was heard screaming for help, Warren and Victoria took Janet out of the house, only for Jarrod to check her pulse and reveal that Janet had passed on. Trivia *Julie Adams also played villainess Carla Cabral on Amos Burke: Secret Agent, as well as the evil Edie Reynolds Fallon on Mannix and Diagnosis Murder, and tragic villainess Betty Willens on CSI: NY. Gallery Janet Masters 2.png Janet Masters 3.png Janet Masters 4.png Videos Category:1960s Category:Arson Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hypnosis Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Torturer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma